twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose
Rose (portrayed by Melanie Lynskey) is a character from Two and a Half Men. She is Charlie (now Walden's) neighbor. She and Charlie had a one night stand a little time before the series started, and during this event we are to believe she glued his testicles (he still has the bald patch, and the comb over is fooling no one) to his thigh. Rose has been stalking Charlie ever since. Her father is portrayed by Martin Sheen, the father of Charlie Sheen (who portrays Charlie Harper). When her father was on the show, he had sex with Evelyn, then began to stalk her just like his daughter stalks Charlie. Her family is also quite rich and owns many banks. Their wealth is not only down to banking, but the Oil Industry also. She often climbs the deck, ignoring the stairs. For understandable reasons, this activity is regarded as odd and is a running joke. She finds Alan dorky and annoying, like most people, while Alan finds her pathetic and frightening. She seems to be the only person whose life is worse than his--her and Berta. She's often giving Alan and Charlie amateur therapy, even though she seems to be unbalanced herself and has taken up the practice so she can self-medicate History She makes first appearance in the Pilot as a woman that is obsessed with Charlie. Charlie and Rose develop a close friendship, and she starts to regularly hang out with Jake but is still in love with Charlie. She often gave him relationship advice, even though she subtly acknowledged her remaining feelings for him. In late season 4 she moves to england at which time Charlie discovers his love for her but returns in returns in mid season 5 and "takes care" of Charlie for two weeks. Rose came back in Season 8 and told Charlie she was getting married, but it was a fake wedding, and all the people at attending were mannequins. This prompts Charlie to confess his feelings for Rose even asking her to elope with him but she refuses. Currently Rose and Charlie are having an "affair" which involves quick trysts and Charlie even taking Rose on a romantic getaway weekend to Paris. Also in season 8, Rose quickly deduces that Alan is involved in a Ponzi scheme which results in him getting large sums of money from Charlie, Herb, Judith, Evelyn and Berta. Alan goes to her house to blackmail Rose, claiming that he'll tell her "husband" about her affair with Charlie, only to discover the truth about "Manny Quinn". Thus resulting in Rose and him come to an agreement. Rose gives Alan the money he needs to pay back his family the money he took from them, without them discovering the truth about the Ponzi scheme and Alan keeps the Rose's secret about ``Manny Quinn`` from Charlie. Charlie and Rose went to Paris, where Charlie proposed to her. Not to long after, Rose caught Charlie in the shower with another woman. The next day, Charlie "slipped" and fell in front of a train, killing him. At Charlie's funeral, it is obvious to see that Alan and Berta think Rose killed his brother. This is furthered by Berta's comment of, "never cross a crazy bitch". Throughout season 9, Rose was absent and rarely mentioned(only in passing) other than the premiere and during the season. It had not yet even been stated that she still lives next door to the beach house, though one would think that Alan would mention it. This could be explained however, by Rose's possible plotting after losing her only "hobby". However, in What A Lovely Landing Strip she makes her long-awaited reappearence. She sneaks up on Bridget (whom Walden had finally gotten over and is now watching him from the back-door window) and decides to take her on as a pupil in stalking the person of her affections seeing as she is unstable over being rejected by her husband for another woman. In the end of the episode, it becomes clear that the never-ending cycle of love-hate in the beach house is far from finished. Education Rose is magnificently educated, having earned her Undergraduate Degree in two years from Princeton University and she also has a Masters Degree in Behavioral Psychology from Stanford University--she falls under the category of the mentally-ill who got into psychology so they could self-medicate. Rose appears to use her educated skills in "I Always Wanted A Shaved Monkey" to help Charlie and Alan when they have a brotherly dispute. Trivia *Rose has five pet ferrets, all of whom are comically named Charlie. *She also made the CharlieHarperSucks.com website in the episode "Last Chance to See Those Tattoos". *The Alan and Berta both suspect that Rose killed Charlie in revenge, however they have not acted on their suspicions so far. Alan and Berta have yet to acted on their suspicions during this current season. *According to Charlie, Rose once trained a seagull to swoop down at his face and glued her high school graduation photo to his freshly-shaved buttocks. *Rose has appeared in two episodes in Season 9 so far. She has yet to make another appearance this current season. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Charlie's Girlfriend Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Alan's Girlfriend